Elfor
Biography Early life Elfor originated on the island of Zakaz in the Matoran Universe and lived there for most of his early life. Not much is known about his life on Zakaz until the time he migrated to Zypvera. Close to nothing is known about Elfor's early life on Zypvera, however, it is known that he helped build the underwater structure that connected Zutal to the mainland. Bounty Hunting It was known that around a decade after the construction of the underwater structure that connected Zutal to Chroros Nui, Elfor was knocked unconscious after walking into a lamppost. When he awoke he had suffered from a strange personality change. He became much more sinister and calm before suddenly switching to an alter-ego of sorts and was aggressive and loud. He was sent to a mental hospital in order to treat his personality problems, later escaping and deciding to try his hand at bounty hunting. He traveled to all over Zutal posed as a bounty hunter. Over several years he had become one of the most reputable bounty hunters in Zutal, renowned for his one hundred per cent record. His most recent hits were successful business people in Foryb and Restell, a sign that he has spread his work across Zypvera. Chroros Nui Civil War Under construction. Order of Mata Nui's Arrival Under construction. Personality and traits Personality Elfor is known for his two, fairly conflicting personalities. In one of the personalities he is very clever, confident and calculating. He would prefer to execute his target from a distance than take them out up close. The pros and cons of each of his actions are carefully and quickly considered before the action is made. This personality usually carries a disapproving attitude towards most things but favours staying silent over voicing opinions. Altogether, a very sinister character. In the second personality Elfor is almost the complete opposite of the first: loud, boisterous and rather inconsiderate of the consequences of his actions, often becoming fairly aggressive. He prefers to take out his target up close and leave as much of a mess as he can before fleeing the scene. Elfor usually has an overwhelming tendency to speak his mind about anything. A very extroverted character, yet very clever and extremely dangerous. Fighting Style Elfor's fighting style, among other things changes with his personality. In his calm personality his fighting style is quite defensive. He prefers to lay back and study his opponent's offensive and defensive style and pick out their weaknesses before striking with devastating effect. In his aggressive personality his fighting style is ironically violent and swift. His defense lacks but he rarely gives the opponent the opportunity to strike at him. Elfor's random switching between personalities gives for an unpredictable and dangerous battle. Stats Powers and equipment Powers As a Skakdi of fire so he is able to use fire powers, but only in conjunction with another Skakdi or through a weapon that can channel it. Elfor is somehow capable of mind reading to limited extent and has a very good memory in both of his personalities. Tools Elfor has a charged sword which he carries attached to his waist. The sword delivers a powerful electric shock upon contact, enough to send beings a large as Toa into unconsciousness. He can channel his elemental fire powers through the sword. He also carries daggers, one is quite serrated and has a cloth tied to the end. The other is and ordinary blade, reinforced with qi weed and coated with a thin layer of stainless protosteel. The cloth attached to the serrated dagger is soaked in a liquid and gives off a small amount of colourless, odourless gas which is enough to send several Toa into a coma-like state. Only Skakdi are able to breath in the gas without falling asleep. Elfor also carries a tranquiliser pistol with him, its use is self-explanatory. The needle of the ammo is even sharper than that of his dagger and charged sword and can pierce most armours. On occasion he throws the ammo like darts and does so with frightening accuracy. Trivia *Elfor was inspired by Chicken Bond's Skorr. *His second personality was slightly inspired by that of the Joker from the Batman franchise. Appearances Non-Storyline Appearances *''Shadows of Time'' *''The Championship of Death 2'' *''Broken Worlds'' Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:Bounty Hunters Category:User:Rando07